Talk:Oh hello I'm just gonna put random stuff here I guess/@comment-43937522-20191002125156
A Tail Of Two Sisters Volume 5 Chapter One: A story off the rails Narrator’s Perspective I guess I need to explain, right? I’m the narrator of the sister’s story, and this is my first time narrating throughout the book. Volume 5 seemed like a good place to fill in for Waterlily, since she won’t be here long. ''' '''Anyway, the whole chip speaking thing was all Phoenix’s imagination, and the Beep! Was a call for a head mechanic in the front office. Years had passed and Waterlily went to see Ollivard again. He remembered her, for sure. They had eyes on eachother sparkling brighter every time they blinked. When they separated the glitter faded into wet small tears. So, when she saw him again, she took him away from Catfrica to see the world. They’ve been together since… 11.3 Years Later… “I do.” Ollivard said in a silent, calming whisper. “I do.” Waterlily said with tearful eyes. And the wedding went on and on, and. You know let’s just skip to the interesting part! 1.6 Years Later… “What do we name it? Do you think it’s a him? What type wings do we think it’ll have?” “Waterlily! You’re asking so many questions our brain may explode!” Ollivard adjusted is wedding earring. ' '“I dunno guys. Wait why am I here? Did you want my help?” “Uh, yeah sis, you’ve stuck by me through the rough, ya know?” “I guess. Waterlily what do you say you want the name to describe them as?” “I say I want it to be… Calm… I guess royal maybe.. Fun and cheerful, playful?” Waterlily got nervous quick. Ollivard walks over to the egg and looks at it carefully. “It looks like a small one. Something tiny too for the name.” Phoenix wants to get ideas from the egg too, so she slowly walks over. “It looks like a Neeco to me. A Mikey maybe? I dunno, my ideas are horrible.” “Phoenix your ideas are amazing!” Waterlily joins the group by the crib. “I think we should mix the names and give it a little letter spice.” “I love that idea, honey.” Chapter Two: Soo… It’s Decided? “Mekey? Mecko? Meekyo?” Waterlily suggests. It suddenly came to Phoenix. She knew what it would be. Her eyes widened on her blank face and she said blandly, “Meekoe.” “Meekoe… Meekoe… Meekoe!” Ollivard cheered. “Little baby Meekoe Ollilly CubSand.” Waterlily starts crying. “Let’s visit mom. Get an eggsitter!” She practically teleports to the garage to get suitcases and comes back, almost like magic. ' '“I will pack my things, Ollivard you pack too.” She hugged them both and then handed waterlily her bright blue suitcase. “Go pack and come back. Estimated time gone… ehh- 4-5 days.” And so it was. They would be leaving very early the next day. The eggsitter’s name was Vermilda, and she had other eggs in her business’ nursery also, so if Meekoe hatched, and so did the other eggs, he’d have friends. Chapter 3: When it all goes… Downtrack. I don’t feel good writing this… This is quite emotional for readers, and me too. “Let’s board the train.” They hobble onto the train getting their tickets punched and their suitcases loaded. The train slowly rumbles away from the track. There’s only a few seats left, so Ollivard sits in the back cart and the others sit in the third cart. Oh, and, they dragged her dad along too. He longed to see his wife again though. The path is so rough and bumpy. There’s pebbles, baby chickox eggs. (chickoxes are bad don’t worry) At one point the train nearly leaps onto its side. Here comes the roughest part of the track. It’s over deep, deep, water too. ' '“I’m worried, Dad!” Waterlily shrieks. “I’m very worried!” The part they are on it about 60 yards long. Phoenix walks to the front of the train so she can see the track. She runs as fast as she can to the others and holds them, squeezes them so tight! She blows like she’s blowing a bubble and there’s a small transparent blue force field surrounding them. You’re probably asking yourself, ‘What did Phoenix see?’ or ‘Why did they need a force field?’ or something along the lines of that. What she saw makes everything turn, especially my stomach. She saw… Ok, ok, she saw. Don’t cry don’t… Don’t be scared it was just a, surprisingly large, um, right in the way where the wheel goes, um, like I was saying, a surprisingly large… Sharp… pebble… This part in the story almost brings some people to tears. You must be really strong to make it this far. Again you might be asking yourself questions. ‘Why do I care about a pebble?’ Or maybe you’re saying, ‘Pebble Schmebble!’ But that pebble, that pebble pushed so many lives in the COMPLETE OPPOSITE directions. Especially mine... I’ll get to the point. SKRRRRRRRRT! “What’s that noise? Wait Phoenix why do you need a forc-” Suddenly the train tips to it’s side, slowly falling forwards. Phoenix cries and hugs her dad and waterlily so tight. She hopes that with all her luck that someday a fisher will fish them out of the deep lake. “OLLIVARD!” Waterlily cried. But, weirdly, he was gone. Wait, the entire back cart was gone! It was flying through the air so far nobody knew where it would land. ''' '''Interrupting everyone on the higher third cart was very cold… Water. 10 feet down, Phoenix deactivated, Waterlily and her dad passed out. I’m gonna end you here but answer that question you have right not before I go. This is what you’re thinking. ‘Who are you and WHY do you know this all?’ Well, you’ll have to wait to find out...